bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark of the Bleeding Moon
is a song from Rock Musical Bleach. Videos The Dark of the Bleeding Moon - Sorezore no Tatakai Version The Live Bankai Show Code: 002 Version The Live Bankai Show Code: 003 Version Japanese Romaji Lyrics dare to tatakau no ka dare wo shinjiru no ka omae nara doko he mukau no ka dare ga teki nano ka dare ga mikata nano ka omae nara dare wo mamoru no ka saigo no kioku wo yobisamase nani wo motomeru no ka nani wo kiri suteru ka shinayaka na kemono no you ni omae nara nani wo erabu no ka kono katana dake ga shitteiru hateshinai tatakai no yukue kono omoi no tsuyosa de mayoi naku ima furiorose ah ah ah the dark of the bleeding moon tsuki wa sora no aosa wo shiranai ah ah ah ah ah ah akaku nageku tsuki no kage ni yukisaki wo terasarete ita sora wa itsumo omae wo miteru you ni the dark of the bleeding moon tsuki wa sora no aosa wo shiranai ah ah ah ah ah ah akaku nageku tsuki no kage ni mirai goto azukero omae no me wa chi ni nurete naiteiru the dark of the bleeding moon the dark of the bleeding moon the dark of the bleeding moon Sorezore no Tatakai Version dare to tatakau no ka dare wo shinjiru no ka omae nara doko he mukau no ka dare ga teki nano ka dare ga mikata nano ka omae nara dare wo mamoru no ka kono katana dake ga shitteiru hateshinai tatakai no yukue kono omoi no tsuyosa de mayoi naku ima furiorose ah ah ah itsumo atashi ni ikisaki mo tsugezu ni kieru warui kuse mada naotte wa inai no ne tatakaitai tsuyokunaritai hisashiburi da dare to tatakau no ka dare wo shinjiru no ka omae nara doko he mukau no ka dare ga teki nano ka dare ga mikata nano ka omae nara dare wo mamoru no ka kono katana dake ga shitteiru hateshinai tatakai no yukue kono omoi no tsuyosa de mayoi naku ima furiorose the dark of the bleeding moon akaku nageku tsuki no kage ni yukisaki wo terasarete ita the dark of the bleeding moon akaku nageku tsuki no kage ni mirai goto azukero dark of the bleeding moon the dark of the bleeding moon bleeding moon Variations There are technically no major variations in the song as the entire cast gets to sing. However, there are some slight variations in some of the times that it is sung. The variations are such: 1. There are bridges sung by Hinamori, Aizen, Rukia and Byakuya. 2. There are times when they sing verses as an entire chorus, and there are times when they sing it by pairs or by fours. 3. The Sorezore no Tatakai version has the addition of a solo from Rangiku and Zaraki. Appearances The song appeared in The Dark of the Bleeding Moon, The Live Bankai Show Code: 001, The All, The Live Bankai Show Code: 002, The Live Bankai Show Code: 003. Category:Rock Musical Category:Music